Un-Accepting Love
by animefor
Summary: Yami has lived with his parents all his life… that is until now. Both Yami's parents were killed in a fire. Now forced to live on the streets what happens when he meets a cute, innocent guy. This is "Best Friend Shipping" Yami Yugi, Yugi, Joey - Yao!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is a fanfic I am writing… I hope you guys like it! This is Yao! Just because I love Yao! And I am awesome like that. Just know this is a Romance/Hurt Comfort fanfic. Which is what all my stories are XD. This is **

"**Best Friend Shipping" – Yami, Yugi, Joey. I had to create this shipping as there wasn't one already for that… I wonder why… If there is and I just haven't found it please inform me.**

**Summary: Yami has lived with his parents all his life… that is until now. Both Yami's parents were killed in a fire. Now forced to live on the streets what happens when he meets a cute, innocent guy.**

* * *

Yami had been living on the streets for a while. Honestly he was really depressed, it had been two weeks since his parents had been killed in a fire, and no one wanted to adopt him. He had lived in an orphanage for some time but he was kicked out for being gay. Yami continued to walk down the long, dark street. It was about ten at night and Yami hadn't eaten anything in days. His stomach growling every few seconds.

"I shouldn't have skipped school the last few days, now I'm hungry and have got nothing to eat." Yami thought to himself. Yami continued walking and then started to think, everything was going just fine a few weeks ago, before he met that other kid… Malik.

_Yami walked into the school with a smile on his face. He was really happy, in a few weeks it was going to be his birthday and Yami's mom and dad said he could go anyplace he wanted._

Continuing to walk Yami came to a park, sitting down on the bench Yami continued to think.

"_Yo, Yami!" A blonde haired teen shouted. Yami looking up smiled, his bright white teeth showing. Yami had always taken good care of this teeth and it defiantly showed. _

"_Hey Joey." Yami spoke, his voice like clam waves. Joey walked up to Yami and put an arm around him._

"_Have you figured out where you want to go for your birthday yet?" Joey asked, a little too eagerly. Yami laughed. _

"_Yes, and for the last time, I can't take you, I already promised I'd take my brother." Joey sighed. _

"_Well, I tried, but anyway, where are you going to go?" Yami smiled. "I'm not going to tell you, that's my little secret." Joey stuck his tongue out, Yami laughed. _

"_Well, I got to go to class." Yami spoke with Joey sighing. _

"_Ugh, do ya have to? You can come skip class with me in Da Park if yea want." Joey spoke, his street talk showing. _

_Yami smiled. "While that sounds nice, I really should go to class, maybe we can hang out a little bit later." Yami said. _

_Joey sighed. "Fine, can I at least have a kiss." Yami blushed, while Joey's face remained the same. Sighing Yami leaned up and kissed him on the lips, Joey slightly moaning. Pulling away as Yami didn't want to take this somewhere while in school. Mai just happened to walk by them while they were engaged in each other, she glared at both of them. _

"_I can't believe Joey dumped me for that bastard." Mai spoke discussed. _

Yami looked around the park, smiling, he could still feel the presents of Joey's lips on his own. Looking down Yami sighed, thinking about Joey was always enough to turn him on. Blushing Yami continued to sit and look up at the night sky. Many cars passed by, all of them looked as if they had gone through the car wash, with their fresh paint. Continuing to look around Yami smiled, slowly walking towards the park he saw Joey, though a little confused.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing out here?" Yami asked a little concerned. Joey had tears falling from his face, his crystal tears that ran down his cheeks reflecting the light. Yami getting up walking slowly over to Joey, a little surprised when Joey flung his arms around him and couldn't stop crying. Slowly raising his arms Yami returned the clam gently hug.

"I… I…" Joey started but couldn't get any other words out. Yami had never seen Joey like this before, and it hurt him inside, shattered his heart in tiny little pieces. Wondering what was going on Yami spoke.

"Joey, what happened?" Yami asked waiting for a response that would change the world for both of them forever.

* * *

**END! Well, that was short… but hey, the more reviewers I get means the faster the next chapter comes. Oh, and Seeking Comfort is updating soon, I promise I am working on it… it's just taking me a little while it all.**


	2. Sorry AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
